Saying goodbye for good?
by dancegirl17728
Summary: Keely's mom is moving to the hectic city and sending Keely to move in with her dad in New Jersey, she is really unhappy about it, so Phil is determined to get her back to Pickford with him. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. The News

As Phil walked up to Keely's front porch, he noticed more commotion then usual going on inside her house. Phil wondered what could be going on in there. He wondered if he should come back another time to talk to Keely. He was face-to-face with the front door contemplating knocking, he thought, it's now or never. All of a sudden the door opened, without him knocking. It was Keely, she looked though she had just been crying for ages.

"Keely what's wrong? Phil asked curiously.

"M-my mom j-just just…" she said stuttering, "I h-have to l-live with my f-father". Phil Just barley made out what she was saying but knew that this would corrupt there lives for the rest of there lives and after she moves he will have no one to love or to look out for.

I know this is really short but I will defiantly make the other chapters much longer.


	2. Nothing will tear us apart

Phil was about to fall apart just thinking about loosing the love of his life and his best friend. The one who he talks to when he is down, or the person who loves him back, from the future or not. Phil knew he could not make her stay, but he would have done anything or given anything to make her stay.

"Keely don't worry, we will find a way to keep in touch, nothing can tear us apart, love will keep us together." Phil said trying to calm her, Phil knew he should not fill Keely's head with all this nonsense, he knew deep down this wont work, but for the time being, he just wanted to hold her in his arms before its too late.

"Hey Phil, do you think my mom might change her mind, I mean about me living with my dad, If she knows how much we love each other?

"She might, but we both know your mom, when she says something, she really means it" Phil said wiping a tear from her cheek

"Your right, but…I…I just wish we could spent our lives together and not worry about if you have to go back to the future, or I have to move, if anyone I expected that you would be the one to leave, but not me…."

"Keely, just don't think about it…Just pretend you have no worries in the world, and fall asleep and hope things will be better in the morning". Phil wishes he could believe everything he was saying.

Keely drifted to sleep in Phil's arms while counting the bright, beautiful stars that seem to take all the worries away from you for that short time while you gaze at them.


	3. Saying Goodbye

The morning had come where Keely had to say goodbye to her friends and her mother. Keely had an especially hard time saying goodbye to Phil, her love.

"Phil can you do me a favor?" asked Kelly.

"Anything" Phil answered back.

"Phil, never forget me"

"Keely, how could I ever forget you, you are the love of my life, and I will call you everyday, remember that no matter what, I am here for you. If you really need me I will take the skyak to see you and hold you like I always do." Phil said with a smile, which he was trying to make sincere. Then Phil leaned in to kiss Keely on the lips, it was a short sweet kiss that they can remember each other by forever or at least in till they see each other again.

"Come on Keely, we really need to get home and get you settled in" her father shouted out, towards her.

"Ok Phil, I guess this is goodbye, I love you" and Keely walked slowly towards the car, when she got there she looked back once, Phil stared into her eyes which were always bright and vibrant, but not now they were dark and gloomy, Phil heart sank into his stomach, feeling miserable he walked all the way home.

Ten days have past since Keely moved and those were the worst ten days in Phil's life. Like he promised he heard from Keely everyday but it still wasn't the same having her in his arm, rocking her gently back and forth and talking to her. He had to find a way to get her back but her father was really looking forward to having her live with him. She didn't want to live with him, she wanted to be with Phil and he wanted to be with her also.


	4. The Plan

Phil had been in his room all day trying to figure out a way to get Keely back in his arms. There was a pile of crumpled paper the size of a full grown sunflower beside his bed. Most of the ideas would be impossible to do, but Phil let his mind run wild, he would go to any extent to get Keely back.

Phil had come to three concluding ideas, one: he could go to Keelys new house and ask if she would come home with him, after reading that one through, he crushed the paper in his hands and added it to the huge mound of paper. Two: he would, again, go to Keelys house and ask _her_ and_ her father_ to come and live back in Pickford, that one he also added to the huge mound of papers. Three, he could go into the city and try to convince, Keely's mom that they both should move back to there home town, Pickford.

"Well, its better then nothing" Phil thought to himself, while clutching his right arm "I guess I got writers cramp, from writing so much."

The next thing he had to take into consideration is, money, where would he get all the money? It turns out he had been saving money to buy his own cell phone, but Keely was more important then any old cell phone. Phil said goodbye to his mother, father and Pim,

Hopped on his skyak, and headed off to The Big Apple.

**For everyone who isn't very familiar with geography (Kathleen cough cough), The Big Apple is a nick name for New York City. I am working on the 5th chapter right after I upload this! **


	5. The Big Apple

Phil had come flying into the city, and as he glanced down he noticed how different it was from Pickford. The Skyscrapers looked so out-of-the-ordinary to him, he thought the millions of little people down below look like little tiny ants just swarming around below him.

Phil finally found an abandoned alley way that he could land in, He got off his Skyak and walked towards the city. As Phil was walking he noticed that there was a lot of variety of people living in the world, or at least in the city. He was very intrigued about everyone and everything around him. He was the most impressed with the skyscrapers. He thought how tall they were since you couldn't see them on such a cloudy day. Then he looked to the side of him, he was starring at the Statue of Liberty, it was the most interesting thing he had ever seen, he wondered how it was made and everything like that, but after thinking of all this, he was here to find Keely's mom and that is what he will do.

The first thing he did is go to a payphone and dial the operator, since Mrs. Tesslow is to new to be in the phone book. "Hello? Operator? " Phil said praying someone was there, "yes I am trying to reach Mandy Tesslow please" a few seconds had gone by "…..and her phone number again please, 747-2749……and her address, 61 Higgins Way, ok, thank you, bye, and Phil hung up the phone.

At that moment Phil was at the corner of, Rock Ridge Road and Fleming Road. It was a long walk to Higgins Way, but Keely was worth it.

It took him a long tome but he finally got to 61 Higgins Way, It was a nice town house, but not very big, with a lot of garden gnomes in the font yard. Phil walked through the pathway and up the steps to the front door and knocked on the front door. "Knock knock knock". Mrs.Tesslow opened the door.

"Why hello Phil what a pleasant surprise, come in, come in" Mandy Tesslow said to Phil in a pleasant way, Phil greeted her with the same expression, hoping she will take what he was about to ask into consiteration.

**The addresses I really did make up and I apologize if those are real addresses, if they are just tell me and I will change them, Please review! **


	6. Keely's Life

**This is what Keely's life is like when she moves to New Jersey with her father.**

Keely's life is defiantly no life anyone would want. To the eye Keely's father is like the picture perfect dad, getting you things you don't even ask for, being there when you need him, and just everything you can picture, but behind closed doors, things are different, they sometimes can get real ugly.

One night Keely was sitting on the living room couch watching some TV, and then her father came home drunker then she had ever seen him, "Keely what do you think you are doing?" asked her father.

"I-I am just watching some TV" Keely said stuttering, "I thought you wouldn't mind".

"Oh I mind alright, now stand up" ordered her father, "This is for not obeying my rules, you live in my house, you live by my rules". All of a sudden he took the back of his hand slapped her across her face.

"I-I'm sorry" Keely said trying not to cry.

"Now, go to your room" yelled her father. When she got to her room she called Phil right away. His mother picked up and said he went to go look for her mom; She felt as though she was trapped in the house was no escape.

Around 20 minutes later she tried to reach Phil again at her moms new phone number, and he was there. "Phil, I am so scared here, please come and get me, pl-!" Keely said without even telling him what was wrong or why she wanted to come home.

"Keely, what's wrong? Why is it you want to come home? Phil said cutting her off.

"M-my dad is drunk, and he slapped me across the face, just because I was watching TV, when he got home, and it's not the only time he has abused me, the other day he hit me so hard, I-I-I bled" after that Keely burst into tears. "And-and…."

"Keely, Keely, calm down, everything will be ok, just stay there, I will come as soon as I can".


	7. A Sight Never to be seen

**Sorry the last chapter I kind of mest-up so I will try not to make the same mistake in this one thanks for reading!**

After the phone call from Keely, Phil really began to worry, he wouldn't want anything happen to Keely, or at least nothing more then what has. After talking with Keely's mom and promising to come back with Keely to really discuss the problem, he went back to his skyak and flew to New Jersey.

Phil flew into New Jersey and landed in the driveway of the Tesslow house. Phil saw a dark green car in the driveway and as he walked by the door he glanced in, all Phil saw was empty beer bottles and cans, and a cigarette box on the seat.

Phil knocked on the door, no one answered, he knocked again, and still no one answered. Phil was really surprised that even Keely didn't answer. He went on in. "Hello? Hello, is anyone here?" Phil walked in and saw Keely's father passed out on the couch with a beer bottle in his hand.

"Phil? Phil is that you?" a voice came from upstairs

"Yes, it's me Keel, what's wrong? Phil asked trying not to make that much noise.

"Phil, thank god you came, my dad locked me in my room and wont let me out, I am pretty sure the keys are on the kitchen counter, please unlock me!"

"Ok Keels be right there". Phil tip-toed across the living room and into the kitchen and got the keys. The stairs were the hardest to go up, they creaked and they cracked and it seemed like thunder to Phil because it was so quiet you could here a pin drop. "Ok Keely I am right out side the door it will only be a few more seconds and……" the door opened. Phil was starring into a sight he would never want to see in his life. Keely had bruises on her elbow and both knees; her throat was also bruised as if she was strangled. She had a black eye, under her nose there was some blood still there and her lips were still bloody and cracked. She had tear stains on her cheeks and her makeup was also smudged and her hands were shaking. Phil had no words to describe how he felt or what he was looking at, he was astonished.

**I tried to make this one longer then the others, but I thought this was a really good place to stop!**


	8. The Question

Phil walked over to Keely, his hands brushed her face, "oh Keely, I can't believe I let you live like this for so long". Then Phil kissed her bloody lips and put his arms on her waist to hug her. Keely, I love you".

"Oh Phil I love you too, but don't feel bad I-I…." Keely felt as if she was responsible for some of the things that happened to her, she was looking at Phil with a glum face and didn't make any eye contact with him. " I think it was my fault, maybe I drove my father to hard and he wasn't ready to handle me, so he got drunk and abused me, and-and…" Keely went on about how she thought it was her fault.

"Keely, what happened to you want your fault if it was anyone's fault it would be your fathers, but all that matters is that you are safe now and no one can harm you". Phil and Keely went into the bathroom to wash her up so that when she went to go see her mom with Phil, she would look at least half way decent.

Keely was sitting on the edge of the bathroom counter next to the sink talking to Phil. "Phil thank you so much for coming to get me, my life is miserable here and all I want to do is go home".

"Don't worry, I bet your mom wont let you come back here, and your father might even go to jail so nothing like this can ever happen again". Phil said with a half-smile on his face.

"All we can do is hope" Keely said with a full smile on her face. Then when they were all done Keely looked like she got into a bad bike accident, all the blood was gone from her nose and lips, but all the bruises were still there but they looked more like a smudge of dirt then like bruises.

Keely and Phil tiptoed thru the house, and her father was still knocked out on the couch, that is probably one of the last times he will be doing that because when they get to the city, he is in huge trouble with the cops. Phil and Keely got on the skyak and rode off to New York City.

When they got there they headed off to Mandy Tesslow's house, when they to there, things took a big turn. "MOM! I missed you so much!" Keely ran to her mother and gave a huge hug.

"Oh, Keely, I am so sorry, I had no clue your father turned into that type of person" Mrs.Tesslow said while looking here daughter over. "Honey, what happened to you" she said noticing to cuts and bruises

"Mom I really am ok, I don't really want to get into the details, but just be thankful that Phil was there when he was or might have not been so lucky".

"Well, ok…….how 'bout we all sit down and talk about things" Mrs.Tesslow suggested. They all sat down next to each other and talked about how things were the past month.

Keelys mom was very upset about how her father treated her and how irresponsible he was, she promised Keely that she would never go back there again.

"Ohh, and mom, he said one more thing that I am hoping you can clear up for me, he said that I wasn't his real daughter……..".


	9. The Truth

"Oh, dear, I had a feeling something like this would happen" Mandy Tesslow said very worried.

"Something like what?" Keely said like she was about to cry.

"I was going to tell you when you turned 18, but….."

"So you mean it's true?"

"Oh, Keely you have to understand that, I was going thru a lot with the divorce and everything, and I just didn't want to loose you…..like I did your father". Mandy said "Keely, Keely are you listening?". At this moment Keely was as if she was in another world, her own world and she could not be brought back to earth because she was so deep in thought. A million things were going thru her head at that time, not only that she was upset that her mother never told her this before but, who were her biological parents? Where did they live? Does she have any other brothers or sisters? All these questions she couldn't get out of her head, but her mom kept on going on, on how she was so sorry for not telling and how she would have told her. "I swear I would…"

"Mom, could you tell me where I was born?" Keely asked while cutting her off.

"Sweetie it was so long ago, I might be able to find your adoption papers, but I can promise anything"

"Oh….ok, well could I help you?"

"I don't think so, why don't you go to Phil's house in the mean time, try to take your mind off of all this for a little while"

"Umm, ok, I guess I could do that" Keely said like she wanted to go to his house but she really didn't. Phil was still sitting beside Keely, but hadn't said anything since the conversation started.

"Umm…ok, Keely lets go" Phil said stunned. They both walked out and headed off to Phil's house.

**Hey everyone, sorry I haven't updated in like almost a week but I slept over at camp then went to The Great Escape with some friend (Kathleen included) it was a lot of fun, and we spent that night in New York but now I am back and will have some new chapters up soon! Thanks **


	10. The beginning of Tia's Party

Keely hadn't said anything yet during their walk, she just stared ahead of them and didn't even blink. "Keely?" Phil asked.

"Yah" she answered as she finally stopped and blinked. Phil turned her body so that they were face-to-face with each other.

"I love you" and Phil kissed her passionately on the lips. "I haven't done that in a long time, I thought you might have needed one."

"I think you were right, I really needed one of those" and she leaned in to hug him. They both were standing there, in the middle of the sidewalk hugging and comforting each other for as long as they needed.

They both got back to Phil's house about 45 minutes after that all happened, Phil brought Keely up to his room, to hold her like he always used too. Phil sat on his bed with Keely in between his arms. He just sat there and rocked her back and forth in till he got the courage to say something to her. "Hey Keely, even though all this stuff is happening I just want you to know, I will love you forever, and don't you ever forget that". Phil said then kissed her on the top of the head. Keely sat up.

"Oh Phil, I wont, I wont ever forget that", Keely said. Phil leaned in and started to kiss her, she also leaned in, they started make out. "Hey Phil?"

"ya?" He said thinking something was wrong.

"Can we go take a walk by the lake?" Keely asked

"Anything you want" Phil replied

As they were walking and the beach, Keely noticed some light on above the cliff, she has never noticed them before, so she paid no attention to them. Her and Phil walked up and down the beach, holding hands, talking, Keely felt that this feeling was the best feeling she has had in a long time. They both finally sat on the beach and watched the sun set. After that, everything was quiet. They could just barley hear music coming from the house, they both looked at it. It was Tia's house! "Tia must be having a party" Keely said.

"Ya, lets go check it out" Phil with a grin on his face.

"Umm, ok" Keely said a little unsure about things.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing I just love it here, but we can come back some other time". Keely and Phil got up and walked to Tia's house and when they got there they saw a lot of people, everyone they knew was there. Phil and Keely decided to go in, they found Tia and started talking with her.

"So, where have you guys been lately?" Tia asked

"Oh the beach" Keely blurted out, then after she realized what she had said, "oops".

"Really, you two are the cutest couple, come here I want to show you something" Tia said and then started to walk towards the closet. When all three of them got there Tia basically pushed them in the closet and said "7 minutes in heaven" then shut the door.


End file.
